Olhos Insanos
by As de Espada
Summary: Eram seus olhos, porém não estavam como sempre. Era como se uma tempestade tivesse tomado conta do mar azul que eles eram. Era insanidade que eu vi naqueles olhos, nos seus olhos. Camus x Milo, Yaoi


**Olhos Insanos **

**Resumo:**Eram seus olhos, porém não estavam como sempre. Era como se uma tempestade tivesse tomado conta do mar azul que eles eram. Era insanidade que eu vi naqueles olhos, nos seus olhos.  
(Camus x Milo, Yaoi)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. 

**Conteúdo:**Oneshot, Songfic, POV,Angst, Yaoi (relacionamento entre homens).

**Casal:**Camus x Milo.

* * *

[Camus P.O.V 

Aconteceu mais uma vez, eu pensei fitando a minha dose de vodka. Como aquele líquido amargo podia se parecer tanto comigo? Me sinto preso numa garrafa, tal como a bebida. A tonalidade diz muito da minha neutralidade, sobre meu jeito _blasé_ que irrita todo mundo e além do mais é transparente, tal como o gelo. Quer algo que se compare melhor comigo do que gelo? Talvez algo que possa ser bebido com gelo. Vodka. Companheira fiel nos momentos de solidão, de depressão, de sufoco psicológico.

Sufoco. Nessa única palavra, eu poderia descrever meu humor nesta noite, nessa noite em que estive com você, mais uma vez. Me sinto sufocado, pressionado, sem ar.

Estou pressionado por mim mesmo, pressionado a procurar uma resposta, uma solução para esse problema que não tem uma. Mais eu me recuso aceitar. Por mais que já tenha passado mais de mil noites procurando por uma e ainda não tenha encontrado, eu sei que ela existe. **Tem** que existir.

Eu já devia estar acostumado. Sei que é assim que as coisas acontecem. Ele não é minha propriedade. E eu sei que não contribuo em nada. Ele me chama de frio, diz que eu não gosto dele. E eu, o mago da água e do gelo não consigo negar. Por mais que seja o meu maior desejo. Agora são quase quatro horas da manhã e eu estou sentado na cozinha da décima primeira casa. Sozinho. Esperando. Bebendo.

_Depois da última noite de festa_

_Chorando e esperando_

_Amanhecer._

_Amanhecer._

Essa noite eu fui a uma festa. Claro que eu não queria ir. Claro que fui convencido. E, também é claro, que eu não deveria ter ido. Mais do que adiantava teimar com eles todos, todos os cavaleiros que insistiram para que eu fosse? Sempre venciam. Eu sabia o que ia encontrar por lá. Na festa, ele estava mais lindo do que Apolo descido do Olimpo. Eu sei que também sou um homem muito atraente mais simplesmente não irradio aquela luz, aquela aura de simpatia, que fazia todos se aproximarem.

Todos se aproximarem **demais**, e eu lembro disso amargamente. Não sou uma pessoa de demonstrar ciúmes mais eu os tenho sim. Odeio e repreendo Milo pelos showzinhos por causa do ciúme. Naquelas ocasiões, gosto de lembrar a Milo que nós não somos **nada** um do outro e que ele não deve ter ciúmes, que isso é irracional e se eu conseguia viver sem os ter, porque Milo tinha que fazer show por isso? Que mentira. Também sinto todo aquele gosto amargo na boca quando o vejo com outra ou outro. E como sinto. Como não sentir ciúmes daqueles olhares cobiçosos? E quando ele veio me perguntar se estava tudo bem eu só consigui ser irônico e dizer que sim além de ser grosso e frio. Só sei demonstrar tristeza com ódio. Demonstrar tristeza é o mesmo que mostrar fraqueza. E paredes de gelo como eu não demonstravam fraqueza. Nunca.

Enquanto bebia, pensei que Milo tinha muitos admiradores. E que eles eram muito mais atraentes, calorosos e carinhosos de um jeito que eu nunca poderia ser. Pensei que devia deixá-lo. E estava decidido a fazê-lo naquele momento, virando as costas e saindo. Então senti a mão em meu ombro e a voz cálida a dizer meu nome:

- Camus.

Eu pensei em não virar em sua direção. Apenas ignorá-lo. Mais Milo estava muito perto, podia sentir a respiração dele em meu pescoço, arrepiando inteiramente aquela parte sensível.

Me virei.

Milo chegou perto de mim e me deu aquele olhar. Aquele que faz meus joelhos amolecerem e derrete toda aquela defesa gelada que eu mesmo criei, à muito tempo atrás. E eu cedi. Eu o beijei, o acariciei e o amei entre os lençóis de seda negros do quarto da oitava casa.

Havia alguma explicação para essas coisas?

_As coisas aconteciam_

_Com alguma explicação_

_Com alguma explicação._

Me nego a aceitar a simplista e pouco convincente explicação de que era amor.

O amor não existe. Eu tirei aquela obsessão ridícula da cabeça há muitos anos. Quando ainda tinha meus 10 anos e conheci o menino grego no Santuário. Aquele rubor nas faces, aquele batimento cardíaco acelerado, não era amor. Apenas hormônios.

Quando, na adolescência, nossos beijos passaram de simples roçar de lábios para encontro de línguas, e as mãos, que antigamente ficavam estáticas, passaram a percorrer os corpos, dando a mim a sensação de que o céu poderia ser ali, não era amor. Apenas hormônios.

Quando, ainda na adolescência, nos amamos pela primeira vez em cima da cama macia da casa de Escorpião, quando eu senti o que era estar dentro do Milo, quando eu alcancei o ápice e senti que se eu partisse naquele momento, seria feliz, não era amor. Apenas hormônios.

E agora, eu tenho mais de 20 anos. E continuo sendo pego pelos hormônios.

"Malditos malditos hormônios" pensei enquanto tomava mais uma dose de vodka.

_Depois da última noite de chuva_

_Chorando e esperando_

_Amanhecer, amanhecer._

E aquela cena se repetia. Não é a primeira vez que eu ficava a madrugada inteira acordado e bebendo. Era quase um _dejá-vu._

A última vez que fiz isso, não faz nem dois meses. Depois daquele noite em que choveu, em que nós saímos para dar uma volta por Atenas.

Passeamos pela cidade como bons turistas faziam. Jantamos comidas típicas, olhamos os pontos turísticos. Como pessoas normais.

Mais nós não somos pessoas normais. Somos cavaleiros, da mais alta patente, e protetores de Atena.

Mais como era bom fingir que não era assim!

Como era bom passear despreocupadamente por entre as ruas, esquecendo todos os deuses, os titãs, a ameaça do fim do mundo.

Claro que na volta houve uma briga. Se não fosse assim não seríamos nós, não é Milo?

Quando dentro do carro eu perguntei a você como seria bom se nós fossemos apenas humanos **normais**, o seu lado "soldado-perfeito" aflorou.

Você me atacou com unhas e dentes, quase que literalmente. Argumentou até o último momento sobre dever, honra, responsabilidade. E seus olhos brilhavam por isso.

Você já sabia, Milo, que eu não ligava muito para isso.

Eu amava e protegeria a deusa Atena com minha vida, é verdade.

Mais para aquelas regras, para o Santuário, eu vou dizer a verdade Milo. Eu não ligava a mínima.

Acho que você sabia. Mais não conseguia aceitar. Era uma mula teimosa e não sabia viver de outro jeito que não fosse com a vida minada por regras.

E não se contentava em seguí-las e ser feliz. Tinha que convencer a todos que era daquele jeito que tinha de ser, que todos deveriam seguir seu modo, sua conduta.

Seu maior erro sempre foi tentar me convencer que era essa a verdade universal.

Então quando chegamos no Santuário, depois de muito tempo de silêncio dentro do meu automóvel, você me abraçou e disse para irmos para sua casa.

Então eu pedi que você fosse embora.

_Às vezes peço a ele_

_Que vá embora_

_Que vá embora._

Eu tinha que fazer isso, Milo!

Minha cabeça, naquele momento, estava rodando sobre questões mais elevadas, numa busca sem fim por respostas que eu nunca teria.

É uma coisa típica minha, Milo. Sou denso e você sabe disso.

Mais você não entendeu. Você se limitou a me insultar, jogar algumas verdades na minha cara e inventar outras.

Disse que eu só queria o seu corpo, que eu só amava as nossas noites tórridas. E que, certamente, se eu não queria nem isso, estava tudo terminado entre _nós._

Eu nunca pensei que havia um _nós_.

Até aquele momento em que você disse que ele havia acabado.

Escorpião metido, tomando conclusões precipitadas. Tão típico, tão ... Milo.

Mais o pior de tudo foi que eu não consegui negar.

À vontade de fazê-lo estava me sufocando e apertando, rasgando meu coração. Mais eu não conseguia, simplesmente as palavras certas não saíam da minha boca.

E, por medo de dizer as erradas, eu me calei.

Milo, se você soubesse o quanto me doeu quando vi esses seus olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas ...

Mais não tentei remediar o erro, por pura ignorância de como fazê-lo.

Você subiu correndo a escadaria. Eu esperei, não queria ir atrás de você.

Então começou a chover. Eu subi aquela escadaria pensando em você e em apenas isso.

E lágrimas se misturam a gotas de chuva, a ponto de eu não conseguir diferenciá-las. E eu agradeci a Zeus por isso.

Então sentei na cozinha da 11° casa, depois de um bom banho.

Abri uma garrafa de vodka, sentei, esperei.

Esperando por uma compreensão que eu sabia que não teria, esperando por alguma alegria estranha proporcionada pelo álcool.

Aliás eu não sabia por qual razão eu esperava encontrar alguma sanidade naquele líquido. Tantos anos treinando na Sibéria transformaram vodka em algo como água para meu corpo.

_E eu que tenho medo até de suas mãos_

_Mais o ódio cega e você não percebe_

_Mais o ódio cega._

No outro dia, era uma manhã comum de treinos no Santuário.

Eu não dormi, porém não podia faltar.

Olhei no espelho antes de sair de casa. Minha aparência não era das melhores, havia fundas olheiras sobre meus olhos. Mais não era algo que todos reparariam.

Qualquer coisa, eu diria que apenas tinha tido uma crise de insônia.

Quando cheguei, descobri que tinha que treinar com você.

Naquela hora tive medo, Milo.

Olhei pras suas mãos. Ontem podiam ter feito carícias maravilhosas, podiam ter me afagado com carinho.

Agora, porém, pareciam feitas de aço e prontas pra destruir tudo que estivesse em seu caminho.

_E eu que tenho medo até do seu olhar,_

_Mais o ódio cega e você não percebe_

_Mais o ódio cega._

Depois, olhei pra seus olhos.

Não eram os olhos que lançavam olhares cheios de amor e ternura que você reservava apenas para mim.

Eram escuros, faiscantes. De ódio.

O ódio te cegou Milo. Eu vi naquele instante.

E tive mais medo ainda.

Você é um típico escorpiano, Milo. Quando amado e querido, era dócil como um cachorrinho, mais se ficasse com raiva, era a hora de temer.

Agora você mostraria seu veneno para todos Milo. E eu havia sido escolhido como cobaia.

Nós lutamos. Apenas luta corporal, estilo greco-romano.

Eu sou um homem forte, mais não contava com a força da sua raiva.

Não tenho vergonha de falar, que você acabou comigo daquela vez.

E quando caí no chão mais uma vez, pois eu não sabia precisar quantas vezes mais já havia caído naquele dia, eu vi seu olhar.

Era um olhar de morte Milo. Você não hesitaria em me matar naquele momento. Você queria mais que apenas me ver escoriado e com sangue manchando os lábios.

Você queria ver meu corpo inerte, só pra depois chorar em cima dele.

Não adianta negar Milo. Eu **sei** que seria assim.

_A lembrança do silêncio, daquelas tardes_

_Daquelas tardes._

_Da vergonha do espelho, naquelas marcas_

_Naquelas marcas._

Depois do treino eu fui para a casa de Aquário.

Parei em frente ao espelho que havia no banheiro e me despi, depois fiquei olhando para todas aquelas marcas, aquelas feridas abertas, lugares que sangravam.

A aparência daquelas marcas não era bonita.

Mais não se comparava as cicatrizes que existiam dentro de mim.

Mesmo assim, senti vergonha de todas aquelas marcas, de um homem como eu, ter se deixado abater.

Não por ter se deixado abater por outro homem, mais pelos sentimentos que devia rejeitar.

Aquilo sim doía. Aquilo sim machucava.

Todas aquelas pequenas cicatrizes, cortes, marcas iam sarar e sumir, como se nunca houvessem existido.

Mais aquelas dentro do meu corpo, ficariam lá para sempre, pra servir de lembrança dos meus erros, algo quase torturante.

Deixei de olhar pras marcas em meu abdômen e subi meu rosto até o espelho.

E olhei o seu. Estava fazendo um ângulo interessante com o meu próprio.

Você estava parado na porta do meu banheiro e olhava para as marcas que suas mãos haviam feito, porém não havia arrependimento em seus olhos.

Havia algo que eu não sabia explicar o que era, talvez uma mágoa, uma dor.

Mais eu também sabia que você nunca iria me pedir desculpas Milo.

Eu sabia que você nunca daria o braço a torcer, era um baita de orgulhoso assim como eu mesmo era.

Então nos limitamos a ficar em silêncio, olhando os olhos um do outro no espelho pequeno do meu banheiro.

Passamos alguns minutos assim, então você se virou e foi embora.

E depois dessa tarde, eu comecei a fugir de você.

A fugir apenas fisicamente, pois em minha mente você permanecia, e nenhuma das tentativas para tirar você dela funcionavam.

Porém meu corpo o desejava. Meu coração o pedia também, mais eu preferia acreditar que era apenas o meu corpo, apenas ele pois necessidades físicas podem ser sanadas.

Enquanto a luta acontecia, não podia deixar de reparar em todos seus atributos físicos – oh, são muitos e você sabe e se aproveita disso, Milo. Sabe que eu não posso resistir.

Mesmo com toda aquela dor que me causava sair com você, que me causava nosso envolvimento eu não conseguia parar de te desejar. E nem de pensar em você.

E meu desejo se tornava tão insuportável que eu tinha que queimar aquilo, que tinha que tirar aquilo de mim.

Então dormi com algumas servas, umas ou outras amazonas, mulheres que se ofereciam quase de graça por toda Atenas.

Apenas para suprir carência. Detestava admitir que sua falta produzia carência em meu ser. A verdade é que apenas você demonstrava carinho por mim. Os outros não o faziam talvez por medo, talvez porque realmente não nutrissem qualquer tipo de sentimento por mim. Mais você Milo, sempre me enfrentou, não abaixou a cabeça, ousou me abraçar e me beijar. E aquilo me deixava sem armas e tremendamente mal acostumado.

Mais eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em você.

Pois mesmo quando estava no calor da paixão com elas, ainda tinha vontade de gritar seu nome, pois imaginava que era você que estava ali.

Não queria escutar o gemido delas, tudo que eu desejava era seu gemido rouco, que me arrepiava até o último fio de cabelo.

Mais, teimoso como eu sou, tentei até o último instante.

Continuava a me agarrar com servas por aí, até mesmo no Santuário, em horários inapropriados, quando era estreitamente proibido.

Lembrei-me que você nunca me beijava ou mesmo dirigia qualquer atenção especial para mim durante o turno diário do Santuário. Sempre foi o mais perfeito soldado daqui, e sabe disso.

Então numa dessas tardes comuns de sol, eu estava me agarrando com uma serva da qual nem lembro mais. Abri meus olhos enquanto ela beijava o meu pescoço. Eles estavam meio turvos, por causa do prazer que eu sentia. Mais eu vi algo estranho e os foquei num ponto azul, não muito distante. Então eu vi.

Vi aqueles olhos azuis tão límpidos me encarando. Porém algo não estava certo.

_Havia algo de insano, naqueles olhos_

_Olhos insanos._

_Os olhos que passavam o dia a me vigiar_

_A me vigiar._

Eram seus olhos, porém não estavam como sempre. Era como se uma tempestade tivesse tomado conta do mar azul que eles eram. Era insanidade que eu vi naqueles olhos, nos seus olhos.

E temi mais uma vez.

Você foi embora, mais antes disso me dirigiu um olhar que mataria qualquer um, se seus olhos tivessem esse poder.

Depois disso sempre reparava nos seus olhos, me vigiando, me lembrando que eu tinha uma dívida com você.

Eu os via enquanto comia, treinava, passava pelas escadas ou beijava servas por aí.

E eles sempre deixavam meus joelhos tremendo.

Tinha medo do que você pudesse fazer.

Então o tempo se passou e eu fui nessa bendita festa.

Lá não havia servas pra eu agarrar. Havia apenas você para eu admirar como um Deus.

Então você tocou meu ombro, e todo esse tempo passado sem você, toda a resistência que eu **pensava** ter conseguido, foi por água abaixo.

Depois de toda aquela sessão de sexo e suor, brigamos mais uma vez.

E por que razão brigamos? Eu não tenho a menor idéia.

Eu e você podíamos brigar pela coisa mais idiota que fosse, era um talento nato.

O que foi dito?

Verdades ou mentiras, não importa.

O importante era que foram ditas e da mais cruel maneira que poderiam ser.

Então eu me levantei, procurei minhas roupas espalhadas pelo chão de sua casa e fui embora. Sem olhar pra trás, dizendo a mim mesmo que tinha sido apenas mais uma noite de prazer.

Mais agora me encontro nessa cozinha, bebendo e com algumas lágrimas insistentes descendo pelo meu rosto.

Tornei-me um idiota.

E por você Milo, apenas por você.

Então comecei a procurar na minha mente onde, onde essa obsessão tola, esse sentimento ridículo havia nascido em mim.

Procurei apenas pra saber como arrancá-lo, como me convencer que não poderia ter sido assim, que foi outra coisa, outra coisa, outra coisa ...

_E eu que tinha apenas 17 anos, baixava minha cabeça pra tudo_

_Era assim que as coisas aconteciam_

_Era assim que eu via tudo acontecer_

_E eu que tinha apenas 17 anos, baixava minha cabeça pra tudo._

Pensei nisso naquela vez.

Naquela época, eu tinha apenas 17 anos.

Eu, mais uma vez, havia faltado com o meu dever, havia quebrado alguma regra do Santuário.

Eu nem sei mais. Não era isso que havia ficado na minha memória.

Ia receber uma punição por isso, ficar alguns dias na prisão solitária do Santuário, apenas pra não esquecer dos seus deveres.

Eu não ligava. Que eu ficasse lá, o que ia mudar na minha vida apenas por isso? Eu abaixei a minha cabeça, em sinal de que não tinha objeção nenhuma.

Mais você, aparentemente, tinha.

E por isso fez uma coisa que eu não esperava. Você me defendeu perante o Grande Mestre. Você, amante das regras, da moral e da boa conduta, disse que o que eu tinha feito não tinha a "menor importância" e que "não causaria nenhum prejuízo grande a ordem do Santuário."

Talvez tenha sido bem ali Milo, que você ganhou mais que o meu respeito e admiração, você abriu mão de seus valores, e eu sei o quanto isso custa pra você.

Então eu percebi que eu importava pra você. E que de algum modo você importava pra mim.

Fácil de sentir, complicado de se explicar.

Quando lembrei desse momento percebi que não poderia modificar e pensar que havia sido apenas uma bobagem, que aquilo não tinha despertado nenhum sentimento especial em mim.

Eu amo você Milo. É verdade e não posso negar a mim mesmo, não mais.

Mais negar aos outros e a você, já é outra história, isso sim eu posso fazer.

Você talvez me pergunte porquê eu negarei perante todos os outros e até mesmo a você, por mais que você já saiba o que eu sinto e a resposta é muito simples.

Eu negarei porquê o pior já está feito, eu sei o que eu sinto e a dor que isso me proporciona não pode ser maior.

Você e os outros não precisam saber disso.

A minha tempestade de sentimentos ficará solenemente escondida debaixo dos meus olhos, tão azuis quanto os seus, porém mais gélidos e controlados.

Nos meus olhos não há insanidade Milo.

Há apenas uma falsa calmaria, um mar que seduz para depois afogar.

Mesmo assim sei a razão de eu estar aqui, sentado nesse banco de cozinha, sentindo o vento frio desarrumando meus cabelos.

Eu estou esperando por você mais uma vez, Milo.

Por que eu preciso, preciso mesmo que você me faça sentir algo. Mesmo que isso doa e machuque.

Por que não sentir é ainda pior.

Por que te ver quebrar regras por minha causa, te ver perdendo o controle e sua pose de soldado me diverte imensamente.

Por que eu amo esses seus olhos insanos, que me causam tanto desejo quanto temor.

E eu adoro o temor que eu sinto ao te desejar.

Adoro não ter certeza do que poderá acontecer amanhã, adoro essa nossa dúvida.

Eu não saberia amar de outro modo Milo.

Sei que você pode querer mais de mim, uma certeza maior dos meus sentimentos.

Mais isso não posso te dar. Minha natureza nunca permitiria.

Então só espero que você veja nas entrelinhas, que veja abstrato pelo menos uma vez na sua vida.

E eu também sei, que mesmo que você não veja, vai voltar pros meus braços, por que o seu lugar é aqui, tanto quanto nos seus braços é o meu.

Então eu espero, o tempo que for.

Que saudade da insanidade de seus olhos Milo!

**FIM**

* * *

**# Notinhas #**

(Terminei essa fic faz tempo mais me deu uma insegurança ao postar '' De qualquer jeito aí está)

Que surto de criatividade foi esse mãezinha?! Oo''

É melhor aproveitar que isso é raro hehehe.

Songfic com a música "Camila" do Nenhum de Nós.

Música de videokê, e acho que me ocorreu a idéia dessa fic quando eu estava cantando em um, se não me engano.

Na verdade a música é toda subjetiva e a história por trás dela é outra (se alguém quiser saber pergunte XD) mais ... pra mim parece uma história de amor e eu preferi usar ela assim.

Essa eu gostei de escrever e acabei de escrever as 7 páginas finais dela AGORA. Eu tinha começado faz um tempo mais hoje eu simplesmente acordei da "soneca da tarde" e resolvi escrever.

Tô aqui a umas duas horas. E consegui, terminei.

E olha que eu até que gostei. Ta mais digno creio ... Tipo ainda não é tudo que eu quero mais treinando eu vou chegar lá e um dia vou escrever como eu quero, pelo menos espero isso.

Bom espero que gostem também \o/

E lembrando que apenas o Word betou esse texto pra mim, então erros gramaticais, de tempo verbal ou acentuação (eu sei que cometo um monte, por mais que odeie . ) são perdoavéis, please P

**Polaris**


End file.
